Will Pipher's House of Horrors
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: The Mystery Shack employees (and friends) are bored on day and just can't decide what to do. That is, until a strange young man arrives at the door, who claims to be able to fix their boredom. Grunkle Stan and Dipper are very suspicious of the young man, because he seems oddly familiar...
1. Chapter 1

Today was a gloomy day in Gravity Falls. The sky was coated in dark clouds, and the rain was pouring down like knifes. The only sounds to be heard were the _plip-plop-splash _of boots in puddles outside, and the quiet chatter of the Mystery Shack employees.

"Grunkle Stan, where is everybody? This is so boring! Is there anything exciting and fun we could do?" Mabel complained.

"I don't know, Mabel. The place is usually packed! Probably empty today because the townspeople are scared to get their hair wet." Stan chuckled.

Wendy blew up a green balloon, expanding it to a great size. She rolled her eyes and let the balloon loose, sending it on a rampage throughout the gift shop. It soared past the staircase, past the shelves, and did a loop-de-loop in the air before crashing to the ground. "That represented any chances of excitement today." she said, sighing.

"We could tell stories." Mabel suggested.

"We could have a random dance party for no reason." Soos added.

Dipper pulled his book out of his blue vest. "Or maybe I could share some interesting theories with you guys_"

"NO!" they all interrupted.

"OK, OK. Just a suggestion."

Stan walked over and attempted to see through the window. It was difficult because the rain was sliding down like a thick waterfall, blurring the outdoors. He could make out the shapes of the trees, his car, and_ two boys running right toward the shack!

"Finally! Someone's come to their senses!" he exclaimed. The door flew open, revealing the boys. Stan's excitement emptied, just like Wendy's balloon. It was just two of her friends, the black one and the one with the long blonde hair.

"Hey Wendy, what's up?" Lee asked.

"You sent us like, 20 texts." Nate said, holding up his phone. And just as he said, the screen displayed a stuffed inbox, every message reading 'Wendy Corduroy'.

Wendy laughed. "Yeah, we're really bored. I thought maybe if I got some fun people here, maybe it wouldn't be so bogus. Robbie will be here in a few minutes. Right after I send him 50 million texts." She pulled out her cell phone and began texting Robbie.

_Hey_

_Hey Robbie_

_I'm bored_

_Robbie_

_Hey_

_Come to the shack_

_Help us get un-bored_

_Robbie_

_Robbie_

_Robbie_

_Hey Robbie_

_Come on, dude_

_Don't be lame_

_ANSWER ME_

_Robbie_

_Robbie_

_Dude Robbie_

_I know you're there_

_Robbie_

_Stop ignoring me_

_Baaaaaaabyyyyyyyyy_

_ROBBIE_

_STOP BEING LAME DUDE_

After that text, Robbie finally replied.

_OH MY GOD, ARE YOU DYING_

Wendy smiled and replied. _Nope. We're bored. Come over now._

_Kinda busy, babe_

_Oh yeah? With what?_

…_stuff and things_

_Yeah, OK. Get over here._

_Fine. Be there in 5 minutes_

_K bye_

_Bye_

Wendy snapped her phone shut and smiled devilishly. "See? Texting people until they get annoyed enough to reply is ALWAYS the answer." she said, sounding pleased with herself.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Wendy."

"So…what are we gonna do?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. What do you guys WANT to do?"

Lee sat down and rested his chin in his hands. He had a look on his face that he only wore when he was really thinking. Nate interrupted his thoughts with a loud gasp. "Guys, I know EXACTLY what to do!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Lee said, sounding defeated.

"Yeah! OK, we need straws, a microwave, and marshmallows." he said. Everyone looked at him like he was painted purple or something. He shrugged. "Just an idea."

Just then, Robbie came through the door, his guitar case slung over his back. "Hey. 'Sup, babe?" he asked in his 'cool guy' tone.

"Oh, nothing. Do you have any ideas?" Wendy asked.

Mabel rolled on the floor like a log, over to Robbie's feet. She lifted her arms from her sides and hugged his ankles. "We're SO bored!" she moaned.

"Well…did you really expect me to save the day for ya, squirt?" he asked. He lifted his right foot and shook his leg wildly, until Mabel finally lost her grip and rolled to the wooden floor.

The group stood/sat around, trying to think of something exciting to do. All of them looked like they were STRESSING to think anything. Their thoughts were AGAIN interrupted, this time by a tap on the door.

"Dipper, get the door, would ya?" Grunkle Stan snapped at his nephew.

"OK, I'm getting it. Relax." Dipper opened the door. "May I help you_ AAH!"

At the door was the most bizarre looking young man any of them had ever seen. He was about 6 feet tall, with extremely long legs. He was very pale and wore an eye patch over his right eye. On top of his head was a tall black top hat, resting on his golden blonde hair. He wore a gold jacket over a white shirt, long black pants, and shiny black shoes. He had a black bowtie and a long black cane.

"Hello, my boy." the young man said in a very…familiar voice. "My name is Will Pipher, and I heard from a little birdie that you were a highly bored bunch with a thirst for fun. Am I right?"

"How did you_" Dipper eyed him suspiciously. "Yes. You're correct."

"Well, alright! Follow me! I know of some REAL fun thing we can do!" Will said, giving his cane a toss and catching it.

"YAY! Finally, some excitement!" Mabel exclaimed, darting to the door. She was stopped by her great uncle's hand on her shoulder.

"Mabel, I'm not so sure. We don't even know this guy." he said, eyeing Will. "He could be a creep, or dangerous."

"Oh, nonsense! I'm just here to help your boredom!" Will Pipher said, giving a crooked smile.

Stan raised an eyebrow. "OK…we're trusting you, Will."

"Alright! Come, my friends!" he said, tipping his top hat. He tossed his cane away, then paraded out the door, toward the woods. They all looked at each other somewhat nervously, and reluctantly followed this strange young man to who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

The group nervously followed Will into the woods, walking a few feet away from the disturbed young man. Will's voice rang out into the moist air as he sang in his cracked voice. "_Everybody's working for the weekend! Everybody wants a little romance! Everybody's going off the deep end! Everybody needs a second chance! Oh oh oh!_"

"Ugh, his voice is terrible." Lee complained.

They walked for what seemed like hours, until they finally arrived at Will's destination of "fun". In front of them was an abnormally tall and thin house. The shingles were cracked and falling off the roof, and the paint on the house was stained and chipped. The windows were cracked or broken, and shattered glass was on the ground beneath them.

"You call this _fun_? A disgusting, beaten down, ridiculous looking house? What's the fun in that?" Robbie asked in a disgusted tone.

"Oh, come in! Where's your team spirit, Robbie?" Will pushed.

"I don't_ wait. What?"

"What?"

Nate raised an eyebrow. "We never told you our names. How did you know his name was Robbie?"

Will's heart stopped. Oh no! He can't let them know! He desperately tried to find an excuse. He closed his good eye and searched his cleverly designed mind. "Let's see…bleeding heart, melting skull, thumbs up sign, rabbit…that's it! His band!" he thought.

He opened his eye. "How wouldn't I know? Robbie V and the Tombstones! Broken Glass is the best song I've heard in a while!" he said, hoping they would buy it. "Hey, where's your drummer?"

The boys smiled. "No idea. But we're glad you like the band!" Lee said. He and the other two boys high-fived.

"Hahaha….yeah…" Will laughed nervously. He cleared his throat loudly. "OK, let's head inside everyone! Come on, let's go_ don't have all night!" he urged as they all entered the house. Once they were all in, he chuckled devilishly and entered, shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

They all looked around at the inside of the house. The room appeared to be a living room. Everything was dirty and dusty, and the shelves and tables were coated in cobwebs. "Woah…who's house was this?" Nate asked, inspecting an old bookshelf.

"Was? This is my house! Do you like it?" Will asked.

Wendy looked at the young man. "How do you live in here with all these spider webs?" She shuddered. "I'd burn the house down if I found all these webs."

"I like spiders. They're friendly." He put a hand under the table. When he pulled it out again, there was a little spider cupped in his hands. Wendy let out a squeak and backed up. Will smiled mischievously and pointed at the floor. "Oh look. That's my 2nd favorite spider. His name is George."

Wendy looked down, and sure enough, there was a spider about as big as her head. She screamed at the top of her lungs and leaped onto Robbie, so that he was cradling her like a baby. "Wendy! What the heck?" he snapped.

"I don't want my feet touching the ground until we're away from this room." she said in her defense.

"Wendy_" Robbie tried to lower her to the ground, but she was clinging to him like a baby to its mother.

"NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE. NOPE." she said, still holding onto him tightly. He sighed.

Will laughed. "Welp, this is your time to shine. Catch you on the flip side! Good luck and have fun!" He snapped his fingers, and then he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"What the_ where did he go?!" Lee asked, looking around.

"Forget this, I'm out of here." Nate reached for the doorknob and turned it, but the door wouldn't budge. "Guys_ it's locked! We're trapped!" he said, flipping out. Suddenly, they heard Will's insane laugh echo through the room.

"Ah-hahahaha! The only way you'll ever escape is to play my little game! Take it or leave it! And just a warning_ if you leave it, you're gonna die in here! Hahahaha!" he laughed evily. They looked around, but there was no sight of the crazy young man.

"Y-you're insane!" Mabel stuttered.

"Sure I am, what's your point? Anyway, play my game or die. Do you accept?"

Stan was about to snap something at the voice, but held himself back, in fear that he would get them all killed. "Fine."

"Hahaha! Great! Remember_ reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, by gold! Byeeee!" Will's voice faded at that last word.

Dipper sighed. "OK, let's go everyone. We have to figure this out." Just as he said that, an elevator opened in the next room.

"NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE. NOTHING GOOD HAPPENS IN CREEPY ELEVATORS." Nate said, trembling.

"We don't have a choice. Let's go." Stan said. They all reluctantly followed Stan into the elevator, and the door snapped shut behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

As the elevator rose, so did the group's fear. Mabel was clinging to Dipper, Nate clinging to Lee, and Wendy clinging to Robbie. Every one of them was trembling severely.

"How much higher do we have to go?" Nate asked.

"Not long. On the way, Will mentioned that 4 floors are just solid brick. The 2nd floor doesn't start until you get past the brick." Dipper explained.

"Oh, OK. Well hopefully we're almost through the brick."

After a few more moments, the elevator gave a _ding _as it came to a stop. The doors slowly slid open, revealing a long dark hallway. At the end was a tall door with a sign hung on it, reading:

_Room One:_

_In this room, you will find_

_A long lost fear you've left behind_

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. Some kind of riddle, I guess." Lee said. They walked cautiously to the end of the hall in silence, only the sound of their breath filling the tight hallway. Stan nervously reached out and turned the doorknob.

Inside was what appeared to be a large remodel Lake Gravity Falls. When they entered, they were surprised to step into soft, moist sand. There were few trees on the beach, and it was coated in a thick fog.

"How is this even possible?! We're inside!" Nate exclaimed.

"I don't know, man. This is too weird." Lee said.

"Who's fear is this_ oh." Wendy said. They all looked back at their emo friend, who was sitting to the sand, trembling.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. No way. Nope." Robbie said, shaking his head wildly.

"Baby, are you still scared about that?" Wendy asked, sitting next to him.

"Hey, you try getting rid of a fear that was caused by your little sister's death." he snapped.

Dipper's eyes widened. "Whoa, what?"

Lee kneeled down and whispered to the twins "Robbie' little sister, Mia, died in the lake 3 years ago. And he was there to see it. He turned around for a second, and then she screamed. She was being dragged into the lake by something that he couldn't see. He tried as hard as he could to save her, but he couldn't. Whatever it was, it was too strong for him."

"Oh my gosh…" Mabel gasped.

"Exactly. He's terrified of the lake." Nate said.

Robbie was shaking like mad. "What kind of s-s-sick game is t-this?" he stuttered. "What am I s-supposed to d-do?"

Immediately, Will's psycho laugher filled the air. "Ah-hahahaha!" he laughed. "So_ you were smart enough to find room one. Poor little Robbie's lake fear. I'll bet you're wondering what the object of the game is, huh?"

"Yes." Wendy snapped, trying to comfort Robbie.

"In order to pass through the rooms, you must conquer your fear. Once you defeat it, the exit will appear on the opposite side of the room. So_ long story short, if you want out of here, you have to conquer your fear. Welcome to Will Pipher's House of Horrors, my friends." He gave one last wild laugh then his voice faded out once again.

Robbie gulped. "So…how do I do this?"

"I guess you have to swim it, dude. Swim all the way across." Nate said.

"What?! No!"

Lee slapped Robbie across the face. "DO YOU EVER WANT OUT OF HERE?!" he shouted.

Nate grabbed onto Lee's shoulder. "Dude, I think the house might be getting to you. You almost never yell like that."

Lee sighed. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I do feel a little funny. Sorry, Robbie. But are you gonna do it or not?"

Robbie closed his eyes and rubbed between his eyes. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" Trembling, he stood and walked over to the edge of the water. He was scared out of his wits. He reluctantly waded a few feet into the water. Once he was fully submerged, he began swimming across the shadowy water.

Each stroke was completed with a shaking arm. Each kick was done with a trembling leg. He swam as fast as he possibly could, desperate to make it to the other side.

After a few more menacing strokes, he reached the opposite side of the dark icy lake.

Wendy and the others raced around the sandy edge to the other side to meet Robbie, who was panting desperately on the sand. To his and their surprise, he came out completely dry. Most likely because the entire room couldn't possibly be a real beach. Probably an illusion.

Wendy darted to her exhausted boyfriend and took his chin in her hand. "Are you OK?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm all good. Just a little worn out." he panted.

Suddenly, there was a soft swooshing sound on the wall they were standing next to. They all gawked as a piece of the blank wall morphed into another tall door.

They all gave a cheer. "You did it, Rob!" Nate said, patting his friend on the back.

Robbie smiled weakly. "Yeah. I guess I did."

Wendy helped Robbie up, and the group nervously walked through the door, continuing this sick and twisted game of horrors.


	5. Chapter 5

After the exit to room one was shut, the group found themselves in yet another long thin hallway. At the end was another door, with a sign that read:

_Room Two_

_In this room is what you dread_

_Overcome or end up dead_

"That doesn't sound threatening at all." Nate said sarcastically.

They all walked down the hallway, dreading what event they would find themselves in next. Stan again reached out and reluctantly turned the brass doorknob.

Inside was a platform made of rock, wide so that they couldn't see what was beneath it until they stepped in. All they could see was a long, thin board stretching across whatever it was beneath that platform, and what looked like a canyon on the other side.

They stepped onto the platform and looked around. "Huh. Who in here is afraid of_ OH GOD!" Nate yelled as he finally looked down. The platform was the top to what seemed like a never ending abyss. At the very bottom, thousands of feet down, you could just barely make out a river, surrounded by_ _skulls?_

Nate was shaking like mad, and his dark face went extremely pale. "Oh n-no. No, no, no, no, no. I can't. Lee, I c-can't." he stuttered, looking at the taller boy.

Lee put his hands on Nate's shoulders and looked his best friend in the eyes. "Yes you can. I believe in you, dude." he said, blushing slightly. Nate noticed Lee's flushed cheeks and felt himself blush.

"Uh…t-thanks, Lee. Would you mind_ uh_ walking it with me?" he asked nervously.

Lee smiled. "OK. Will never said that wasn't allowed."

Lee took his trembling friend by the shoulders and marched him over to the wooden trapeze. Nate gulped and tried to look away, but he just couldn't. "Just don't look down." Lee whispered. Nate took a deep breath, and took his first step onto the board.

The first sensation he felt was not a good one. It felt like the wood was bending beneath his feet. He let out a yelp and tumbled backward into Lee's awaiting arms. "No more of that, OK? Just no looking down. Everything is gonna be OK, Nate." his friend encouraged.

Nate looked straight ahead and did his best to keep his balance.

_His fear of heights all began when he was about 7. He and Lee were running toward the park, when they came across the huge water tower. Lee had insisted they climb it, and Nate had reluctantly followed. They reached the top successfully, and were sitting together, having a very intense Yo Mama war. When all of a sudden_ POP! One of the beams supporting the tower snapped! The two boys had screamed at the top of their lungs as the tower collapsed forward. Nate just remembered his entire life flashing before his eyes, before they finally hit the ground._

_He had felt like there were knifes in his back, and tears burned in his eyes. His arm was bent in the wrong direction, and it burned and throbbed like there was no tomorrow. He had turned his head and witnessed his already bawling friend, who was clutching his broken leg and sobbing. He had a stick caught in his shaggy hair, and there was a large cut on his cheek. Nate himself had felt a large cut on his left cheek, while Lee's was on his right. Nate finally couldn't take it anymore and started to howl along with his friend._

_A few minutes later, Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland, about 5 ambulances, Nate's mother, Lee's father, the news, and almost everyone in town arrived at the horrifying scene. Their parents rushed to the sobbing boys and scooped them up, carrying them to the ambulances. Eventually, both boys became exhausted and blacked out on the way to the hospital. Lee had gotten over it, but poor Nate never did._

Nate shuddered violently at the memory, nearly throwing him off balance. Lee reacted quickly and grabbed Nate by the hips before he could fall. Nate panted heavily from his mini heart attack, almost in tears. "It's OK, it's OK. I've got you." Lee whispered. Nate again blushed furiously.

The two boys were nearly to the other side. Their friends (who had already taken the route around to the other side) were cheering Nate on, trying to ease his nerves. Nate took a few more reluctant steps, the last two almost being a run as he rushed to the edge where he was safe, Lee coming immediately after.

"Whoo-hoo! Awesome, Nate!" Mabel cheered.

"You did it, man!" Dipper chanted.

The wall again morphed into a tall door with a brass doorknob, which they all knew would lead to another hallway. The group gave another whoop and passed through the tall door.

Nate started to follow, but Lee stopped him by grabbing his shirt. "Hey." Lee said.

"What?"

"I_ uh…good job, dude." Lee blushed as he spoke the words. Nate blushed just as hard.

"Uh…thanks for your help, Lee."

"No problem. That's what bros do."

They both gave a weak chuckle then followed their friends through the door. Lee mentally slapped himself.

_Why didn't I say something to him? Stupid, stupid, stupid._

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx XX

Hey guys! Sorry for all the Natelee fluff. But I just couldn't make it through ONE fanfic with these two without some fluff.

R & R please!

Later dorks!


	6. Chapter 6

Just as they thought, the door led to yet another narrow hallway. It led to another tall door, clad with a sign that read:

_Room Three_

_In this room will appear_

_Your worst nightmare, greatest fear_

Once they reached the end of the hall, Stan turned the brass doorknob and forced the door open. The second that the inside was visible, Stan's eyes went wider than ever and he clutched his heart. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." he said.

Mabel looked up at her quivering uncle. "What's wrong, Grunkle Stan? The only thing I see is a beautiful teenage girl and a handsome teenage boy. What's so scary about that? I didn't know there was a teenagaphobia."

Stan was shaking so much that his fez started to slide down his grey hair. "It's n-n-not t-t-t-t-that…it's just…" He sighed. "That's y-you, and that's D-D-Dipper…" he said, pointing to the two teens.

Dipper laughed out loud. "You're SCARED of me and Mabel?"

"Hahaha! That's kinda ridiculous, dude!" Soos laughed.

Stan glared at them, still trembling wildly. "No, I'm not scared of you twerps. I'm scared of you FUTURE twerps." he said.

The teenage Dipper took a few steps toward Stan, a nasty smirk on his face. "Hey. 'Sup old man? Just being fat, dumb, and old like usual?" he said snidely.

Teenage Mabel let out a snotty laugh and joined her brother, a few feet away from Stan. "Gosh, no wonder he never lets us do anything we want to do, Dipper. He's too old and pointless to even do anything HE wants to do!" she snickered. Both teens laughed rather rudely.

Dipper leaned in to about 5 inches from Stan's face. "Don't you get it, ya geezer? We don't need you anymore. We don't need you to spend time with us, and we sure ain't gonna spend any with you." he said.

"We have lives now. We don't need stupid Grunkle Stan to play with us for enjoyment." Mabel said.

Dipper and Mabel's eyes filled with horror. "Oh my god…" Dipper said, shocked.

"I would NEVER talk to Grunkle Stan like that." Mabel agreed, just as shocked as her brother.

They looked over at their great uncle. He was nearly crying as the teen versions of themselves taunted him. Mabel couldn't take it anymore. She scowled and stomped over to her uncle. "Grunkle Stan, you HAVE to stand up to these _jerks_! Tell them to stop! Be firm! I KNOW you can!" she said, urging Stan.

He let out a small sob. "No I can't. They're right. I'm just an old fat loser that they don't need anymore."

"NO. YOU. AREN'T! I know for a FACT how mean and firm you can be. Now you tell them to stop it RIGHT NOW and show you some respect!" Mabel shouted.

The teens smiled snidely. "What're you gonna do, old man? You can't boss us anymore." Teenage Dipper said.

Stan's crying face slowly formed into his firm scowl. He wiped away tears with his jacket sleeve and gritted his teeth. "Oh, yes I can! Now you two better get your act together and show me some RESPECT! Otherwise, no cell phones for a year, you got that?" he snapped as firmly as he could.

The teens were wide eyed and slightly trembling, shocked at the old man's sudden change in confidence. They immediately moved their right arms up into a salute. "Sir yes sir!" they said simultaneously. They finished the words then waved into nothing, as if they were a hologram the entire time.

"Yay, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cheered. Dipper laughed, and both kids pulled their uncle into a huge hug. Stan chuckled and hugged back, smiling.

"Kiddos_ just…promise Grunkle Stan that you'll never turn on me or treat me like that, OK?" he pleaded, looking his niece and nephew in the eyes.

Both kids smiled and held out a pinkie. "We promise!" they said together. Stan gave his happiest smile and locked pinkies with both kids. "Alright, now let's get going. We got 4 more rooms to get through." he said. The wall morphed again, this time into a pair of double doors with golden handles and fancy engravings carved into them.

"Huh. Haven't seen that yet." Lee said.

Nate sniffed the air. "Smells good. Maybe he made us dinner."

The group all cheered at the idea. They raced toward the doors, all of them chanting "DINNER! DINNER! DINNER!"


	7. Chapter 7

"DINNER! DINNER! DINNER!" The group continued chanting as they walked through the gigantic double doors. They walked in, and all they saw was a 24 foot long table with nothing on it. Their chants slowly faded. "DINNER! DINNER! Dinner! Dinner! Dinner…Dinner…Dinner…" Then they were silent.

"Well_ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllll lllllrighty then!" Lee said, imitating Jim Carrey the best he could. Nate laughed at his friend's sorry attempt.

"Aw, boo! That's a drag!" Wendy said, frowning.

Robbie frowned too. "Yeah, I was really looking forward to some food."

All of a sudden, there was a loud drumroll. There was a cloud of smoke as a platform rose from the floor, carrying on top of it_

Will Pipher.

A bright spotlight appeared on the young man, and he triumphantly raised his arms. "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! Welcome to the Will Pipher's House of Horrors Grand Feast of Celebration!" he announced. He snapped his fingers twice in a row, _snip snip._

All of the chairs flew out from under the table, and one slid directly to each person. Amazed, they all took a seat. The chairs rocketed back to the table and pushed themselves in, perfectly seating them all. "Wowee!" Mabel exclaimed.

He again snapped twice in a row. This time, several little people ran out onto the table, carrying things above their heads. After they all looked closely, they realized that_ those weren't people! They were little candle people!

The candles all had one eye with 3 eyelashes, and little arms and legs. The flame atop their heads was formed in the shape of a hand. They were carrying plates, except for three, who were carrying candelabras. One was placed near the left end of the table, one near the right end, and one in the middle.

Three at once were carrying a huge golden plate, which held the biggest turkey they had ever seen. It looked positively delicious. Several others sat down bowls that held delicious things like jello, pudding, and many different types of sup. There was also a gigantic fruit bowl.

They could hear "We Are Guests" from Beauty and the Best playing in the background (instrumental). Robbie chuckled as he heard Wendy humming along.

Will chose the only empty seat at the left end of the table, which had an extremely tall back to it. "Ahh…feels so good to sit down! Been taking care of the spiders the entire time you guys were handling your fears." he exhaled. "Feels SO DANG GOOD! Hahahaha!"

Lee let out a whoop and immediately began stuffing his face. Nate smiled and rolled his eyes. "Wow, Lee. Just_ wow." he laughed.

"Heh, I hun-gee!" he said, his speech muffled by a full mouth. Everyone laughed, even Will.

"Hahaha! You kids sure are funny!"

A few of the little pixies flying around the room were giggling like school girls, pointing at Robbie and blushing. Nate stifled a laugh. "Looks like you've got some little fangirls over there, Robbie."

"Huh?" The black-haired boy turned around and noticed the pixies. He scowled. One of the pixies let out a little giggle. "Hi, Robbie." she squeaked.

"Uh…hi…"

He shuddered and turned back around, digging in to his plate. He looked over toward Wendy, after he heard her making gagging sounds. She had so much turkey, mashed potatoes, and green beans smashed into her mouth, she was nearly choking, Robbie laughed out loud. Wendy smiled and swallowed all of it bit by bit. Once it was all down her throat, she licked her lips and gave Robbie a toothy smile.

Will cleared his throat. "So I assume by now that you two are a couple?" he asked, pointing to Wendy and Robbie.

Robbie smiled proudly and placed an arm around Wendy. Wendy was looking at Robbie like he was a big trophy that was all hers. "Yep. We've been together for about 6 months now." Robbie said happily.

Wendy smiled broadly. "And we have no plans on ever separating."

"Nope. None at all." Robbie leaned in and gave Wendy a sweet kiss, and they both smirked. Will made a motion that symbolized him making himself puke. Nate and Lee struggled hard not to laugh.

"OK, who wants dessert?" Will snapped his fingers again, and several of the little candle people carried out bowls of ice cream, placing one in front of each person.

"It's strawberry. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Stan said, filling his cheeks with ice cream. "OH CRAP, BRAIN FREEZE! OH GOD, OW!"

Everyone laughed and started eating their ice cream.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx XX

"Ugh, I'm so full…" Nate said, rubbing his stomach.

"I don't think I can ever eat again." Wendy said.

Stan looked at Will and smiled. "Thanks for the food, Will."

Will waved his hand, shoving the thanks away. "Oh, it's no trouble. Glad you enjoyed it! Now_ on with the game. Next is room four. Go straight out that door right there and down the hall. Should be right there. Talk to you all later, byeeee!" His words again faded as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ooh! I wonder who's fear is next!" Mabel said excitedly. Her eyes them widened and her smile faded. "Hopefully not mine."

Everyone laughed at her sudden change of attitude. "Alright, let's get going." Stan said through his laughter. They all walked to the door, anxiously awaiting their next challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

This time, the sign read:

_Room Four_

_Creepy, crawly, scary fear_

_To this beast_ do you dare come near?_

Stan pushed the door open and the group entered the large room. It was entirely empty, except for a large grey door on the right wall. "I wonder what's behind there." Mabel said curiously.

"I think I k-k-know." Wendy stuttered.

The door gave a loud clank and a BOOM as it slowly began sliding open. It took about 1 minute to open all the way (it was slow). They couldn't see anything, nothing but a black abyss of darkness.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Robbie said.

They all screamed and snapped back around to the direction of the door as they heard a loud thump on the floor. Wendy continued screaming when she realized what made the noise_

A BIG HAIRY LEG!

This one leg was quickly followed by 7 more, connected to the largest spider they had ever seen. There was a sound like a crack of lighting every time it snapped its pinchers shut. There was a sound like thunder whenever it took a step. Wendy was hyperventilating as the giant spider crawled toward her.

She screamed again and backed into Robbie's arms. "Baby…I…I CAN'T! BABY I CAN'T DO IT!" she sobbed loudly.

"Maybe not alone. But with me, you can." Robbie said. He put a hand on his girlfriend's cheek, feeling her cold tears on his hand. "Look at me."

Wendy looked up into his dark eyes. "You can do this. I'll help you all the way. I believe in you, Wendy girl." he said. She sniffed and gave him a weak smile. He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss, pulling away softly as if he were trying to soothe her. "Now_ here's the plan. You hold onto my forearm, I'll hold to yours. We run straight underneath into the legs with our arms, and knock it down. OK?"

Wendy looked at him like he was crazy. "NOPE, NOPE, NOPE. NOPE."

"Baby, you can do it. Now grab my arm."

Wendy reluctantly fulfilled her boyfriend's wishes and grabbed his arm. He took a deep breath. "One…Two…THREE!"

He and Wendy darted toward the spider. Wendy screamed and closed her eyes as tight as she could and yelped as she felt the first hairy leg smack against her forearm. 1, 2, 3, 4 legs pounded against her and Robbie's arms, until they finally reached the other side.

Wendy immediately let go and threw herself into Robbie's arms. She sobbed messily and loudly, smiling at the same time. "Baby, I did it! I really did it!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah you did! Great job!" He hugged her back tightly and laughed.

Wendy looked at the ginormous spider, which was writhing on the ground. It was on its back, wiggling its legs wildly. "Who's scared of who NOW, sucka? Hahaha!" Wendy laughed.

The dark wall morphed into a door once again. The group gave a cheer and raced through the door to their next challenge.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Meanwhile, Will sat in the master bedroom, viewing the group through the many cameras he set up. "No. No. NO!" he shouted, slamming his fists on the desk angrily. "This wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to get scared and give up! That way I could kill them for not completing the game!"

He stood up and furiously slammed his chair into the desk. He began pacing around the room, his hands behind his back. "Hmm...let's see. C'mon, think Bill. Think."

He thought of all the possible ways he could make them lose. The next room was...Dipper's. So maybe, if he made Dipper's fear even MORE terrifying, they would lose. And then he could kill them all!

He hurriedly rushed down to room five and entered the secret passage he had installed for him. He ran to the dusty wall and opened up the control panel. He rapidly pressed buttons and pulled levers, until finally, he got exactly what he wanted.

The screen now read:

Room Five

Dipper's fear

Phasmophobia

Level-10

Will laughed evily. "From a level 6 to a level 10. Good call, Will."

He snapped around when he heard voices from the hallway. "Nice job breaking that vase, genius." he heard Nate say, laughing.

Then he heard Lee. "Psh. Your mom's a genius." Another roar of laughter from the teens of the group. Will clenched his fists angrily. _That was my favorite vase!_

He shrugged it off (for now) and raced up the secret staircase to his room, not wanting to miss THIS one. Not even a second of it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Room Five_

_What's in this room can scarcely be seen_

_They roam the night on Halloween_

"Can scarcely be seen?" Nate questioned, scratching his scraggly chin.

"Roam the night on Halloween?" Lee added. "What does that even mean? What roams the night on JUST Halloween?"

Wendy scratched her head. "Huh…I have no idea. Good question, Lee."

Robbie snickered and looked down at Dipper. "Hey twerp. Why don't you look in that freaky book of yours? I'll bet you'd find TONS of info." he laughed sarcastically.

But the rest of the group took it as no joke. "Wait_ that's it! Your book, Dipper! See if it says anything about this place!" Mabel exclaimed.

Dipper pulled out his book and flipped through the pages, until he finally found just the page they were looking for. "Guys, I found it!"

The group crowded around him, looking intently at the book. Dipper cleared his throat and began to read. "Beware of a shabby looking home located in the center of the woods, 24 stories tall and looming over many trees. Though it is only visible to those who are invited to it. The home belonged to a young man who was (at the time) around 15. He was known for his insane laughter, his living room stuffed with spiders of all shapes and sizes, and his menacing thirst for murder."

Lee's eyes widened dramatically. "MURDER?!"

Stan gasped. "Insane laughter and a living room stuffed with spiders? That sounds like_"

"Will!" they said in unison.

Dipper continued to read. "The young man placed his invisible home in the center of the woods where no one would ever find him. This was in 1954, after he allegedly murdered an entire family (wife, husband, and their three children). He hid himself away for many years, until 1963, in which he committed yet another murder. Another in 1967, another in 1968. In 1968, just after his fourth murder, the young man (age 29) was found dead, just outside his invisible home.

"Some believe that the young man still haunts the woods. They say he lures innocent victims to his dastardly home of horror, leading them to their unholy death. At times, the young man will appear as a dream demon. Shaped as a triangle, a single eye, a bowtie, and a top hat, the demon still keeps his human name_"

Dipper gasped so loudly, it was almost a shriek. "What is it, Dipper?" Lee asked impatiently.

"Yeah, what was his name?" Nate added.

Dipper was silent for a moment before he finally found his voice. He slowly and quietly breathed out_

"Bill Cipher."


	10. Chapter 10

Mabel's eyes went wide with fear. "Bill Cipher? I thought we got rid of him when he tried to invade Grunkle Stan's mind!" she exclaimed nervously.

"Apparently not, sis." Dipper said.

Stan scratched his head and fiddled with the button on his black jacket. "Well_ what do we do? We aren't in the mind anymore. We can't make anything we want happen. How are we supposed to defeat him this time?"

Dipper shook his head. "I don't know yet. We're going to have to figure this out together."

Lee was clutching his head with both hands, gritting his teeth. His eyes were squeezed shut. "I don't feel so good." he said.

Nate put his hands on Lee's shoulders and inspected his pained expression. "Does your head hurt, Lee?"

"Yes_ OW!" Lee fell to the floor, still clutching his head. "AHH! AHH! OH GOD! AUGH!" he howled. Nate kneeled down, looking worriedly at his friend. "Lee, are you OK?! What's happening?!" he asked loudly.

Lee stopped shouting very suddenly. His eyes flew open and he threw his head back. His jaw was dropped to an unusual size, and his pupils became extremely dilated. The group screamed as Lee shot up into the air. He again threw his head back, only now, his eyes were a violently glowing blue. His long hair ghostly floated, and a quiet wheeze came out of his mouth, lasting for a few seconds.

The wheeze was then interrupted by a fit of wild laughter. The group gasped. "HE'S POSSESSED!" Robbie screamed.

The insane laughter continued for a moment, before Will Pipher's voice began to ring out of Lee's mouth.

"Ah-hahahaha! You kids sure are stupid! You really thought that this was going to be easy? Ha! What idiots you are!"

Nate watched in pure horror as his friend's body was being used by an evil, psychopath, demonic murderer. He shuddered violently as Will's horrid voice continued to float out of Lee's mouth.

"Now you should be right outside room five. Once you're in, you'll be dealing with Dipper's fear. Only difference_ I've raised the intensity. It was a Level 6 for those of you whose fears were in rooms 1-4. For Dipper and the rest of you, it's a Level 10."

Dipper scowled, his jaw dropping. "WHAT?! That's not fair!"

The possessed body of Lee flew at Dipper, until he was about 5 inches from his face. "Life isn't fair! Get used to it!" he barked. The body rose slowly back into the air. "Anyway_ there are 8 rooms total. You've already been through 4. Robbie, Nate, Stan, and Wendy's fears. Now you must defeat Dipper, Lee, Mabel, and Soos's fears. Room 5 is dipper. Room 6 is Soos. Room 7 is Lee. And Room 8 will be little Mabel." he hissed, smirking rudely.

Soos gasped. "Oh no, dude! My fear is like_ unconquerable!" he said nervously, wiping sweat from his head.

Mabel smiled up at him. "It's OK, Soos. You can do it!"

He smiled. "Thanks, dude."

The possessed body of Lee looked down at Nate. "Oh, by the way Nate_ Lee's been meaning to tell you something. I can see it in his aura. I'd ask him tonight if you know what's good for you." Will's voice said.

Nate nodded. "OK, OK. I will."

"He's gonna have a little headache once I'm out of here. Just a heads up. Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold! Byeee!"

Lee's eyes turned back to natural shade, his hair stopped floating, and he fell to the ground. Nate rushed to him and kneeled down. "Lee, are you OK?"

"Just dandy." Lee said, rubbing his head.

Wendy motioned at everyone else to come with her. "We'll give you two a minute." she said, winking at Nate. The rest of the group followed her back down the hallway, toward the dining room.

Lee rubbed his eyes. "What just happened?"

"Well_ you got possessed by Will."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Woah…"

"So_ Lee…"

"What?"

Nate looked his best friend dead in the eyes. "What was it you've been meaning to tell me?"


	11. Chapter 11

Lee's eyes bulged, and he blushed furiously. "H-How did you know I wanted to tell you something?" he stuttered.

"Will told me. He said he could 'see it in your aura'. Whatever that means. Now tell me."

Lee shook his head and smiled nervously. "Better not."

"Better."

"Better not."

"Better."

Lee sighed. His face was red, and his eyes filled with tears of embarrassment. "Nate_ I always get these random butterflies whenever I'm around you that I can't even explain. My stomach knots up whenever you smile at me, or whenever you laugh. So…I guess what I'm trying to say here is…"

"Is what? You can tell me anything, Lee."

Lee's bottom lip quivered, and he finally blurted "NATE, I LOVE YOU! OK?! I LOVE YOU! WHEN WE WERE WALKING ACROSS THAT BOARD, I WAS BLUSHING THE ENTIRE TIME! DURING DINNER, WHEN I MADE YOU LAUGH UNCONTROLLABLY, I FELT PROUDER THAN EVER! WHEN YOU WERE NEXT TO ME, ASKING IF I WAS OK, THE BUTTERFLIES WENT ON A RAMPAGE! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUUU!" He took a deep breath. "There. I told you. Happy now?"

Nate's face went bright red. "Lee…I…"

"You hate me, I know. That's pretty self-explanatory."

"No…"

Nate ran his hand through Lee's long blonde hair. "No. I don't hate you. I don't think you're creepy. I understand."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you 'understand'? Understand what?"

Nate didn't answer. He just scooted extremely close to Lee, pressing his nose against Lee's. "Nate…what are you_"

"I'm doing exactly what I'm supposed to do."

Nate rolled his lips slowly onto Lee's. Lee's eyes were wide with shock, and it felt like everything around him just_ stopped. Like the universe just pulled to a halt. Lee slowly closed his eyes and kissed back.

Nate pulled away softly and looked at Lee, his eyes looking dazed. Lee just kept them closed for a moment, but opened them softly so he could see Nate.

His friend stuttered "So…are w-we a t-thing now?"

Lee laughed. "Yeah. We're a thing now. Nate and Lee just turned into Nate x Lee."

Nate laughed along with him. "Alright, we'd better go find the others."

"We're already here."

The boys turned their heads, only to find Wendy, Robbie, Stan, Soos, Dipper, and Mabel standing in the doorway. "Sorry, but we just HAD to see if Lee made his move or not." Wendy said.

"And it was actually Nate who made the move." Robbie added.

Dipper chuckled. "Mabel took about 10 pictures of you two kissing."

Mabel giggled and held her camera up. "I'm sorry, you guys are just so ADORABLE together! Plus_ I NEVER, EVER, EVER, miss a scrapbookertunity!"

Nate rolled his eyes and smiled. "You want a lock of Lee's hair to go with that?" he asked sarcastically, getting a laugh from Lee.

Wendy smiled. "So_ you guys are a thing now, huh?"

Lee gave Nate's hand a little squeeze. "Yeah. I guess we are."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Oh, good grief. Enough of the romance already, let's get going!"

Nate and Lee stood up, and the group wandered down the hall to the tall door of Room Five. Stan turned the brass doorknob, and they walked into the dark, silent room.


	12. Chapter 12

Mabel placed a hand on her brother's trembling shoulder as the group entered the dark room. "It'll be OK, Dipper. I know it will."

He looked at his sister, fear in his eyes. "How do you know? What if I can't get over it? We'll be trapped in here forever!"

Lee placed a hand on Dipper's other shoulder. "You'll get over it, trust me. If all of us could do it, you can too." Dipper smiled up at Lee and then at Mabel. He realized that he had some of the best friends a guy could ask for. He really couldn't thank them enough.

Dipper walked hesitantly to the center of the room, looking around cautiously. "OK, I'm here! Where are you?" he called.

Just as he spoke, the air filled with what looked like white clouds. The clouds swarmed around in endless circles, glowing violently as they did so. Dipper yelped and took a step back from where he had been previously standing as he watched the glowing clouds swarm. They were causing an extremely loud roaring wind, so loud that the group could barely hear themselves think.

"YOU'RE AFRAID OF CLOUDS?!" Nate yelled over the horrible sound.

"NO! THEY AREN'T CLOUDS!" Dipper yelled back.

"WHAT ARE THEY, THEN?!" Wendy shouted.

Dipper gulped before yelling "GHOSTS!"

Mabel's eyes went wide. "BUT YOU LIKE SUPERNATURAL THINGS! HOW CAN YOU BE AFRAID OF GHOSTS?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE EVERYTHING THAT'S SUPERNATURAL, OK?!"

"WHATEVER! JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!"

The swarming group of ghosts finally separated, forming into 8 different human ghosts. 3 were women, 5 were men. Dipper looked up at them and shouted "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! YOU AREN'T REAL! YOU'RE FAKE! I'M JUST SEEING THINGS!"

The ghosts all clutched their chests and evaporated into nothing, letting out an awful scream as they did so.

The group crowded Dipper, cheering for him and giving him happy pats on the back. "Awesome, man!" Wendy said.

"He calls THAT Level 10?" Lee laughed.

Nate laughed too. "WEAK-SAUCE!"

Everyone in the group laughed. "OK, on to Room Six. Which I believe is…Soos's fear. Let's go, everyone." Stan said. They all nodded and followed Stan through the next door, into another abyss of darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Room Seven was dark and dreary, and smelled of wet fur and slobber. Soos sniffed the air and let out a yelp. "They're close, dudes." he said.

Robbie laughed rudely. "You're afraid of animals?"

Nate mocked the snotty laugh. "You're afraid of water?" he said in the same hateful tone.

Robbie shot him a glare that seemed to freeze the room. "Hey, at least I have a logical reason!" he snapped.

Nate leaned into Robbie's face. "How do you know Soos doesn't have a logical reason? Huh? Answer that, V!"

Robbie growled and grabbed Nate by the collar of his shirt. Nate retaliated by shoving Robbie harshly in the chest. Robbie tumbled to the ground, taking a few seconds to sit up. He immediately stood and gave Nate the harshest possible glare. He gave the tattooed boy a sharp punch in the stomach, getting a punch in the nose in return. Robbie wiped the blood away and smirked at Nate. "Is that all you got, wimp?" he said, laughing snottily.

Nate gritted his teeth and started at Robbie, but was held back by Lee's arms. "DUDE, STOP! WE CAN'T FIGHT! WE HAVE TO STAY FRIENDS TO GET OUT OF HERE! STOP IT!" he said loudly to Nate, who was trying to escape from Lee's arms. Wendy and Stan were struggling to hold Robbie back. "LEMME AT HIM!" Robbie shouted.

"NO! YOU HEARD LEE! WE HAVE TO BE COOL!" Wendy shouted back.

"YOUR MOM NEEDS TO BE COOL!" Nate shouted.

"THAT MADE, LIKE, ZERO SENSE!"

"YOU MAKE ZERO SENSE, ROBBIE!"

"SHUT UP, TATTOO ARMED FREAKAZOID!"

"YOU SHUT UP, EMO LOSER!"

Wendy quickly joined the argument. "Hey, don't you EVEN call him an emo loser!"

"I'LL CALL HIM WHAT I WANNA CALL HIM!"

"OH NO YOU WON'T!"

"OH YES I WILL!"

"Can we all just PLEASE calm ourselves? I mean, why did this even start? Really, I'm confused_" Stan pleaded.

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN! THIS ISN'T YOUR DEAL!"

Stan scowled. "OH IT ISN'T, IS IT?"

Soon everyone was screaming at each other, except for the twins. Nate was screaming at Lee for not just letting him cream Robbie, while Lee screamed back that he was just trying to help. Robbie screamed at Wendy for holding him back, while at the same time screaming at Stan for 'getting into his business.' Stan screamed back at how he had just POLITELY asked for the kids to stop fighting. Wendy screamed back at how she just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"I'll bet Will_ or should I say, Bill_ is upstairs getting a kick out of this." Dipper said to Mabel. His eyes widened at the meer sight of his sister, who looked like she was about to explode_ in both tears and rage.

That's why he wasn't at all surprised when she used every ounce of herself to scream "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

The group immediately stopped yelling and looked over to Mabel, eyes wide. "STOP IT NOW! I MEAN IT! STOP FIGHTING! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WHY COULDN'T WE JUST LISTEN TO LEE?! HE WANTED TO STOP FIGHTING! BUT NOOOO_ WE JUST HAD TO KEEP GOING!" Mabel screamed.

Nate looked down at the ground and sighed. "Sorry, Robbie."

Mabel frowned. "And I think you owe someone ELSE an apology, too?"

The tattooed boy looked up at the tall blonde boy. "I'm sorry, Lee."

Lee gave a small, awkward smile. "It's OK. I'm sorry, too."

Mabel was still frowning. She looked over at Robbie, Wendy, and Grunkle Stan. "I think you all owe EACH OTHER apologies?"

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Stan."

Stan rolled his back and crossed his arms. "Sorry, Robbie."

"Sorry, Wendy."

Wendy gave Robbie a smile. "It's OK. I'm sorry, too." She gave him a tight squeeze, making him squeak.

Mabel smiled a satisfied smile. "OK, we're all good now. Now what's your fear, Soos?"

The group jumped when they heard a deep, threatening growl roll from the darkness. "O-Oh no, d-d-dude…" Soos stuttered as his worst nightmare walked slowly out of the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

"AHH!" Soos screamed. In front of the group was a ginormous Pitbull, snarling and growling violently. Its teeth and eyes were set in a horrifying expression that clearly read "I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT."

"Oh! You're afraid of dogs!" Lee said.

Soos turned to the tall blonde boy. "That's not just any dog, dude. It's a BRITISH dog." he said, trembling like mad.

Nate raised an eyebrow. "A British dog. Seems legit." he said, getting a snicker from Lee.

The dog (to everyone's shock) stood on its hind legs, pulled a top hat from behind him, along with a cane. The group screamed when the dog spoke out in a thick British accent. "E'LLO, E'LLO, E'LLO! HOW ABOUTS A STICK IN THE TUMMY?" he said, smacking Soos violently with the cane.

"ARGH! IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN I IMAGINED!" he screamed.

"How did you even think this up?" Robbie asked.

"IT'S PROBABLY BEST NOT TO ASK."

The dog took a few steps toward Soos, snarling yet again. "Uh…b-b-be cool, doggy dude! Uh…"

Mabel spoke up. "Soos, tell him to sit!"

"Or roll over!" Dipper added. "That should make him listen to you, and you won't be afraid anymore!"

"O-OK. If you say so, dudes." He turned to the British dog. "Yo, doggy dude! Sit!"

To his surprise, the dog immediately sat down. Soos smiled. "Roll over!" The dog rolled over. "Beg!" The dog begged.

Soos laughed and pet the dog's head. "Hey, this guy is actually pretty OK!"

"Whoo-hoo! You did it, buddy!" Wendy cheered.

"It's still a dumb fear." Robbie mumbled.

The dark wall on the opposite side of the room appeared as a door. The sign read:

_Room Seven_

_In this room, you shall see_

_The true blue horrors of what could be_

Nate looked over at his new boyfriend. "Lee, what are you afraid of?"

The blonde boy turned a deep shade of red. "Uh…you'll see. I guess it changed because in the last room, I had a thought. And…it made me afraid."

"OK. We'll see, then."

They all walked over to the door and entered, Nate and Lee lagging behind a bit. Nate frowned. He could feel Lee trembling as they neared the tall doorway. He reached over and sheepishly grabbed Lee's hand, giving it an affectionate little squeeze. "Hey. It'll all be OK."

Lee gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

They then followed their friends through the doorway, into the cold, dark abyss of Room Seven.


	15. Chapter 15

Room Seven was what appeared to be a stormy day. It was nearly pitch black, and lighting flashed in the sky. Surrounded by trees, there was a house. Light shone through the windows, leaving a faint light just outside of them.

"This is your house, Lee." Wendy said.

"I know. Follow me."

They walked toward the house, sincerely confused. Why would Lee be afraid of anything involving his house? It made no sense.

Lee pointed to the window. "Look." he said.

Inside was a very tall and muscular man. His eyes were a frightening shade of pink, and his loud voice was slurred. He was holding a tall and skinny brunette woman by the collar of her shirt. She was sobbing as he screamed in her face. There was a yellow and black bruise of her right cheekbone, and her lip was busted, her chin dotted with smears of blood.

The man continued to scream, and with every hurtful word, she sobbed louder. He screamed at her to keep quiet, giving her a harsh slap across the face.

"What is going on here?!" Dipper asked, looking up at Lee.

Lee's eyes were squeezed shut, his face in a pained expression. Tears were beginning to leak out of his closed eyes. He simply lifted a hand and pointed to the room behind the room in which the abuse was occurring.

Standing there was a little boy, about 4. He had shocking blue eyes and a full head of shaggy, blonde hair. In his arms, he clutched a sock monkey, which he seemed to be holding to for dear life. Tears ran out of his eyes, and he was trembling with fear.

Nate's eyes went wide with horror. "Lee…is that_"

"Me. It's me, Nate." Lee interrupted. His lip quivered, and he began to cry softly. Nate couldn't even find the words he felt he was supposed to say. He simply pulled Lee close and comforted him.

"B-b-but…your dad is in prison. Why are you scared of him?" Robbie said.

Wendy punched him in the arm. "Hey, have you been paying attention? He has PLENTY of reason to be afraid of his dad, in prison or not!" she snapped.

"What're you gonna do, kid?" Stan asked.

He wiped away tears, his face slowly melting into a brave scowl. He pulled away from Nate and marched toward the door of the house.

"NO, LEE! HE'LL HURT YOU!" Mabel yelled.

But Lee didn't listen. He opened the door and stomped into the living room. The man looked up from his sobbing wife. "What the_ WHO ARE YOU?" he barked.

Lee approached him, scowling. "Get. Away. From. ANDREA!" he screamed. He gave the man a sharp punch in the face, knocking him to the floor. Almost like magic, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland walked through the front door.

"What's going on here?" Blubs asked.

"We heard yelling. And crying." Durland added.

Lee pointed to his intoxicated father, who was writhing on the floor. "He's been abusing my step-mom!"

The policemen looked over at Andrea, who was sitting on the floor, bawling. She didn't know who this boy was, or why he was calling her his step-mom, but at least he was helping her.

"Oh my word!" Durland gasped.

"That's all the proof I need to see." Blubs said. "Edmund_ cuff him."

Deputy Durland clicked the handcuffs around Mr. Johansen's wrists, and the two policemen marched him out of the house.

Lee reached out to his crying step-mom and helped her up. "Andrea, are you OK?" he asked.

Her eyes were wide. "I'm sorry, but_ who are you?" she asked.

"It's me, Andrea. It's Lee."

Her jaw dropped. "No. You can't be. Lee is over there. Plus, you're a teenager. My little boy is only 4."

"No, I'm Lee. I was sort of sent here to save you from him." He pointed to the little boy. "We're both Lee!" he laughed.

Andrea touched his face. "You grew up so handsome." she said.

He smiled. "Glad you think so."

The wall of the kitchen morphed into a door, just like every other room they had visited. "Lee, we've got to keep moving." Nate said.

"Wait_ one more thing."

He walked over to the couch where the little boy was sitting, still trembling with fear. He kneeled down and rested his hands on the little boy's shoulders. "You don't need to be afraid of him anymore. He's gone." he said to the younger him.

The little boy wiped his tears and gave the older him a hug around the neck. "Aww!" Mabel said.

"Lee, we've got to go." Nate urged.

"OK, OK. I'm coming."

Nate wrapped an arm around Lee, and the group walked out the door and into the awaiting room.


End file.
